DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The Cold Spring Harbor meeting on the Cell Cycle has been held bi-annually since 1992. The Cold Spring Harbor series of meetings have been very successful, and have become one of the most important international forums for discussion and criticism of progress in the cell cycle field. We anticipate that one highlight of the 1998 meeting will be the enormous progress being made in understanding the cell cycle controls of DNA replication. We are now on the verge of major insights into the events that control initiation of DNA replication, and the events that coordinate S phase with mitosis. We anticipate that the intense effort in this area will come to fruition in the coming year and be a focus of the 1998 meeting. We also plan to emphasize the impact that cell cycle research is beginning to have in understanding mechanisms that control cellular differentiation, programmed cell death, senescence, tumorigenesis, and transcription. The links between cell cycle control and these other biological processes will be another focus of the 1998 meeting. Platform presentations will be selected entirely from submitted abstracts, and strong emphasis will be placed upon participation by graduate students and post-doctoral fellows.